1. Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, such as notebook computers, with a connector connecting a disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Notebook computers have a hard disk drive (hereinafter referred to as “HDD”) which stores, for example, information input from a keyboard. The HDD is fabricated as a separate unit. This kind of HDD is removably accommodated in a housing of the computer.
Computers from which an HDD is removable have a receptacle in the bottom of its housing. The receptacle is formed of a recess having a size corresponding to an HDD, and having an opening portion opened in a bottom surface of the housing. The opening portion of the receptacle is covered with a removable cover.
The HDD has a first connector at one end. The receptacle of the housing has a second connector corresponding to the first connector. The first connector is engaged with the second connector when the HDD is accommodated in the receptacle of the housing. This engagement enables electrical connection between the HDD and the computer and transmission/reception of data between them.
In conventional computers, the HDD is dropped into the receptacle, and then the HDD is slid toward the second connector. This slide makes the first connector of the HDD engaged with the second connector. However, in the conventional computers, it is necessary to secure a space for allowing slide of the HDD between the second connector and the HDD. This increases the size of the receptacle and is against recent demands for more compact computers.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Pub. No. 5-289776 discloses a computer in which a rotatable connector is provided in a receptacle of a housing. According to this computer, an HDD rotates together with the connector, and thus the HDD is easily removed from the receptacle. However, this computer still has a problem in respect of shock resistance of the HDD.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Pub. No. 11-242881 discloses an HDD to which shock absorbent members are attached. Although this invention increases the shock resistance of the HDD, it decreases in workability in fitting the HDD into the receptacle and removing the HDD from the receptacle.